


Jewel on His Crown

by souls



Category: Free!
Genre: Drug Boss AU, M/M, Mafia AU, the business is kinda small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souls/pseuds/souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is still prowling after Haru even after a warning from Saitama's mafia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel on His Crown

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hoshizorahanayo  
> twitter: sousking
> 
> this basically came from me watching all of the godfather series and scarface. plus listening to too much bonnie tyler and watching mafia documentaries. meant to be just a 'hide your heart' songfic but went too far.
> 
> i did research for this and actually looked up apartments in the saitama area but never used them. most of this comes from like italian mafia / mob boss stuffs.
> 
> i just found a whole page of mafia phrases i h ate my lf i e
> 
> also i meant to make another chapter but i kinda got stuck on what to do...........

Wednesday always felt like the most bothersome day of the week. Even the cats had conflicts waking Makoto up, so he never blamed himself on the matter. A significant other normally made tea in the morning yet the opposite side of the bed had been empty for months. Over time he had adapted to the sudden cutoff of cuddles and mackerel at dawn. He faced the fact that Haruka was taken from him.

Sometimes Makoto did get emotional when thinking of it, the love of his life being stolen by someone he barely knew. No matter how much rage boiled inside him, he couldn’t get mad, he wasn’t that type of person. Occurrences were often so there was no reason to complain. It was as if they still bunked together. Like said, mornings were still a bit rough.

-

Screeching hisses of transit echoed throughout the station, Makoto slightly looking up. Once again, the train was late, yet taking the route before would be too early. It was a six minute difference from arriving to work, Hyazo, his boss, wasn’t one to mind that. Makoto guessed he had experience with gruesome public transportation. Departing before his shift started was the only thing that mattered, and not being stuck in the snow.

Sidewalks were crowded as ever so there was little to no point in walking to work. When he was about to give in and skip the train, the train always arrived. Something seemed peculiar about the population of the train today. Of course, people were packed in like sardines. A certain vibe hit him while running through the open doors. There was no way he could miss his past significant other sitting right next to the second window. Splitting wasn’t a mutual decision, one just feared a fierce gentleman who was following his trails. It was like he knew the shape of his shoes.

Haruka was always one to look up at upcoming passengers on the morning train. It was so full there wasn’t room for even an apple to fall, everyone all smooshed together. “Fuck.” A slight growl emerged when he discerned him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t _happy_ to see Makoto, every conversation seemed awkward since the boss gave him the warning. No big deal.

_ “Stay away from him or you’re chopped meat.” _

Makoto liked to pretend they had both agreed it would be easier to go separate ways. Switching apartments and meeting in secret. It was more like him watching Haru leave with him sitting there, no explanation whatsoever. Of course, he knew the person behind it. Even though it had been months, he swore he was being watched.

All of Makoto’s smiles were saved like photographs in Haru’s mind, yet this one seemed to be the brightest of them all. “You’re not supposed to be here.”Nanase bit his lip when he spoke. Sitting next to him was even riskier. “He has men stationed all over town.” Dropping his bag, Makoto questioned the reasoning behind this. Some of Haru’s eye rolls were so strong that he bet people behind him could feel them. This man was obviously depressed yet still smiled for Haru every time they met up.

“What a king of the streets.” Makoto chuckled as if he wasn’t being stalked by a coterie. Even in freezing weather his smirks seemed so warm. “It’s as if you’re a jewel on his crown.” The leather seat buzzed for a moment, seeing Haru retrieve his phone.

_ From: Sousuke. Received: 9:34:12] Message: Desire a hookup tonight? I forgot if you’re free or not. _

In a way, Sousuke let out his anger in sex. Fetishizing Haru’s insecurities and embracing his kinks in embarrassing ways was nothing personal, which was just him. “Good lord.” Even a week after, Haru could still feel as if he was still bruised from the last beating. Only on rare occasions did he really humiliate him, though.

_ [Sent at 9:35:51!] You: busy with schoolwork, sorry. _

_ [Sent at 9:36:12!] You: important test next week. _

Makoto felt his heart sink in his chest. “You seem so miserable with him.”

“What bad vibes,” It wasn’t that he was despondent, Sousuke could just be so demanding of pleasure to the point where it drove them both mad. Watching over Haru only seemed to be a strong personal trait. Matsuoka had explained that he had lost too many people in his life, abandonment was his biggest fear. “How I feel about Sousuke isn’t resembled with the word miserable, I love him. Some people have trust issues, is all.”

_ [From: Sousuke. Received: 9:37:03] Message: Where are you right now? _

_ [Sent at 9:37:24!] You: transit to uni _

_ [From: Sousuke. Received: 9:37:46] Message: Why do you take the lousy trains? You know I can drive you. _

_ [From: Sousuke. Received: 9:37:14] Message: Oh, you want to see Tachibana every day, don’t you? Hasn’t he gotten the message? _

Gasps caught Haru’s attention immediately, pivoting to find a weeping Makoto. “He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?” This has happened before, just like the threats. It’s all a game. None of it would happen. Simple warnings would eventually lead into it not being a warning anymore, sadly. “Will he hurt you?” That _would_ seem like something Yamazaki would do.

Shaking his head ‘no’, Haruka spoke in an established whisper. “He’s not _that_ low. Sousuke will find you himself. No assistance. He always gets friends to support him, though.” All was said without taking his eyes off his smartphone screen. “This gives you some time to leave town if he really decides to do something.” Did he even care? “Don’t interfere with the boss's work.” He couldn’t tell if Haru was joking or not.

Makoto eyed his past lover texting singlehandedly, his other limb lying on the train seat. He took a small attempt to hold his hand. Haruka scooted his body to the right when he noticed.

Another whish came from the train’s brakes, Makoto’s stop arrived. “Will you text me if anything happens?” Watching his best friend run off, the boy nodded with a lie hidden behind his eyes. Witnessing chat logs being watched was a little too possessive.

-

_ [From: Sousuke. Received: 9:42:18] Message: Can you do a job for me? I got a dealer on Route 16 anxiously waiting for me to get some coke from him. Asaki Ryuusei. You’ve met him before at one of Mikoshiba’s meetups. _

_ [Sent: 9:42:56!] You: how much do i have to give him? i have nothing on me right now. _

_ [From: Sousuke. Received 9:43:01] Message: Just say I’ll pay him back when I pull over there at 15:00 sharp. You’ll get a reward later if you do. _

_ [Sent: 9:43:10!] You: k. love you. _

As time passed, Haru didn’t need to know where all the dealers were on Route 16. Most of the shops sold similar products at close locations. The only thing he needed to remember were the shop names. Asaki’s shop was filled from top to bottom with vitamin supplements and herbal remedies. Enough time remained until class started.

-

A few soft smiles were exchanged as when he arrived at the apartment. Haru couldn’t help but just leave the things on the kitchen counter from his finished job, eyeing Sousuke as he watched a cooking show. Leaning on the counter, his elbows were support to keep him standing, with arms folded and hips bucked back. It looked uncomfortable.Besides the drugs, he was a pretty decent man. Quite chill and of etiquette.

“I noticed your _Soldato_ around town, today.”

“Do I need to hire new men?” Recognizing people he’s known for years seemed to be a sudden problem for Sousuke, now that it seemed Tachibana was on the prowl once again. Most of them weren’t easy to spot out, walking down the streets of Saitama got a person to realize how rushed others can be. “Come over here.” Haruka was one to know if one was ogling him down.

They both lounged the same way on the counter, Sousuke pulling the smaller boy into his arms. “I have class in thirty.” An attempted act of nuzzling his chin into Haru’s hair was followed by his body being clenched tighter with a hug. “I love you.” A voice from below Sousuke whispered, looking up to his lover’s face. Was he distraught? It was better not to question the matter, he thought.

Sending someone in a lower field than an underboss to perform a financial duty could often turn out wrong. Even with Haru it could slip up. Pulling off his poker face was brilliant until it resorted to retrieve the drugs. “Was the trip ok?” Sousuke felt a nod from under him. “Go to the right store the first time around?” The past repeated. “I don’t like pulling you into this, I didn’t even want the business.” It never seemed like any of the drug business fazed him, yet Sousuke always spoke of wanting the ‘family’ life since he never had it growing up.

“If you don’t enjoy pulling me into this, why do you keep threatening Makoto?”

“He’s just another target.” Allowing the silence to linger, they both realize in unison how good Sousuke’s mood was. The soft smiles at the door let Haru realize he was only a demon spawn in ire. “Honestly, you’re both gullible enough to believe me.” Being wise enough to know the godfather had supreme power to kill was a good first step, something Makoto couldn’t comprehend. Another topic he couldn’t grasp was the concept of liberation.

The idea of mackerel right now seemed succulent and overly satisfying, yet time outlawed as a separate factor. Class would run out of seats if he arrived late. “What was that reward you spoke of earlier?” There was nothing behind it, nothing was really planned. Sousuke mainly said it for the reason it made Haruka do what he asked without struggle.

On the counter, they lounged together, both secretly aching for more tension. Release was necessary before it resulted in anything rougher. While Sousuke broke the strain, Haru swore he heard _‘I’m yours.’_

-

Click, Click, Click.

The possible sound of a woodpecker jamming his mouthparts into the window is what woke Haru that fine Thursday morning. Some of the noises were quite abrasive on his ears. Sousuke laid to his left, leg stretched out off of the bed and snoring. Haruka’s side of the mattress was closer to the window, always waking him to bright lights at the wee hours of the morning. He heard his name being shouted from outside the window, somewhat dim and faded. There was no way in hell he could guess who was down there.

Various analog clocks around the room shouted it was only ten, no classes until four. There was no reason to be awake. “Go back to bed, close the curtains.” Sousuke whispered next to him. Haru just wanted to get up to see who the hell was bothering him at this hour. Placing on his slippers, he walked up to the window and looked out, practically being blinded by the sunlight.

People swerved around the creation stamped onto the sidewalk, a simple ‘I love you’ along with an arrangement of flower petals. Sakura and Ajisai were his personal favorites, Hrydrangea having a light blue at the first sight of blooming. It was a beautiful creation. They both latched eyes, a simple, quick nod until he fetched a coat while zooming out the door.

-

“We can’t see each other like this anymore.” It was intuition. Internally he knew there was no way in hell Soldato could find them on this side of town- most of the tag spots were located in the city rather than the suburbs. Unless it was some type of faraway errand, Haruka could never be caught.

Somewhat disappointed, Makoto asked,“Where can we meet up, then?”

They were both adults in the open world having to face the truth. No matter how harsh this might sound to Makoto, he’d have only the option to accept his fate. “Nowhere. We can’t interact at all.” With a quick pivot of his head, he continued with, “I can feel the trouble start.”

-

Halting on the sidewalk, Matsuoka caught his eye on more prey for the predator. Something like this would be oil to get the engine going. It wasn’t that he wanted to get Nanase in trouble- on the inside he liked watching the boss get mad over dumb stuff. Sousuke was so insecure of himself he was quite possessive of others.

_ [Sending media… sent at 14:56:02!] You: Hes messin w someone. >:) _

_ [From: boss man. Received at 14:57:35] Message: Guess I’m not good enough for his already high standards. Might have to just deal with this myself. _

Godfather acted as if homicide, a crime he had never commit, was simple. In this day, you can’t just leave a body out in the open without someone finding DNA of the killer. Matsuoka wasn’t one of thought before his actions, either. Sending over those pictures was probably a bad choice to begin with.

_ [Sent: 14:58:26] You: You cant just go after makoto with vengeance and a gun. Isnt that easy. _

_ [From: boss man. Received at 14:58:49] Message: Well that boy better run. _

**Author's Note:**

> sousuke is actually a big nerd who loves baking with haru and has flowers growing in his windows
> 
> he sadly owns this ring cause his father left it in his will rip sousuke


End file.
